Super Mario Allen
by Kaira-Chan 2.5
Summary: New Story created: Living in Mushroom Kingdom for 15 years Allen is grown sick of it. Allen and his friends are going on an adventure to get away from the boring Kingdom, but something or someone may have ruined their plans...


Super Mario Allen

By: Kaira Chan 2.5

[I do not own Super Mario or anything that is Super Mario]

Chapter 1: It began something like this?

"Trapped..." Allen whispered to himself.

The darkness was all around him. He was terrified basically. All he had was himself and himself alone. As he was afraid, more of Dark Shy Guys and Shadow Fireball Brothers got closer. Allen had nothing. He had no sword, hammer, or a power-up. Allen thought he was a goner obviously. There were like 40 Shy Guys that had good amount of ammo, and let's not forget about the Fireball Brothers that had upgraded their fire power. Their orbs of fire can be bigger that it burns any piece of evidence. Also those trained brothers have been bigger and ruthless than the 'Old Generation'.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Allen thought, "There are so many them!"

"Get the chosen one!" one of the Fireball bros said.

"And... How am I...?" Allen thought.

Before they could jump him a red light appeared.

_**5 Days before the incident...**_

It was a quiet day in Mushroom Kingdom. Everyone from humans and mushroom people intermingle with each other. A boy with a Stars-men t-shirt, jeans with red sneakers was on his hover board.

"There's nothing to do! GWAD! This place is soooooo boring! Ever since Mario and the others died this kingdom is like a ghost town! I'm late, though! I have to get to the beach!" the boy mumbled.

[Okay, the guy in the red Starsmen T-shirt, that's me Allen. I live in Mushroom Kingdom and I live with my parents. My parents lived during the time when they saw the last of Mario. Bowser Senior the 5th tried to capture Princess Peach (again) and was taken to another galaxy. Mario, Luigi, the Toad Brigade, and the rest of the Lumas tried to save the Princess. When Mario defeated the monstrosity his empire crumbled, but the placed turned into an ultimate black hole. It was so powerful that it was going to suck all the neighboring galaxies. Not all could make it, so Mario, Luigi, the Brigade, and the Lumas sacrificed themselves to save the princess' life. So you want to know? What does that have to do with my story? It does... When Mario died, Peach couldn't bare bit. It was sad...but truly disturbing. Peach committed suicide by hanging herself in her own room. Suddenly, new Princess came into order. Peach's friend Victoria was next in power, and since most the bad guys are dead, I guess this place have been... too peaceful. And I hate it.]

"Hey, Allen! What are you doing? Come on! You're late." Sonia spoke loudly.

[ And that's Sonia. She's been my friend since elementary school. She's soo... cute and... well, you get the point!]

"Hey, I'm coming, I'm coming! Geessh! You guys can't wait for one second." Allen said annoyed.

"Sonia and I have been waiting for an hour for you to come. At least, be on time!" Freddie said angrily.

[That's Freddie. I've been friends with him since pre-k. You can probably say that he's a tough guy. He's been working out. But he's always so serious. I still don't why he can't chill.]

"I forgot a couple of things, so I had to go back to my house and get them. See! The equipment for the sailboat we're making." I proved to them.

Sonia sighed and Freddie looked at me and then closed his eyes and sighed as well.

"Look, next time get your stuff ready before you leave. We got to make sure that we have completed this sail and test before we go on to our adventure..." Sonia said.

"But we're almost done, and by tomorrow we can test it. Maybe the day after that, we may get go on our adventure." Allen spoke.

"Nuff talk! Let's get to work!" Freddie shouted while he was getting lumber.

"Sorry, Freddie!" Sonia said.

"Ok let's get to work." Allen said gladly.

Freddie, Sonia, and Allen started to finish their project. Allen was fixing the sail and Sonia was holding a large piece of lumber. While Allen was working, Allen heard a voice...

"**Allen..."**

"Huh? Freddie, did you call me?" Allen asked.

"No, I haven't and PAY ATTENTION!" he yelled.

Allen accidently dropped the equipment and landed on Sonia's foot.

"OOOOOOOWWW!" she yelped.

''Sonia! Oh my gosh! Are you okay? I am so sorry!" Allen panicked.

"Help her, idiot!" Freddie shouted.

Allen picked up the box of equipment and put on the side.

"Are you ok?" Allen asked nervously.

"I'm okay..." Sonia said.

"Sonia, are you able to work?" Freddie asked.

"Sure... It didn't hurt as much." she said, holding the pain.

Allen and the others continued to finish their sail, but Allen wondered who said his name. But he pushed it aside and thought it was nothing. By sunset, the gang's sail were complete... All of them looked at them in awe.

"It took us a seven months build this sail and its now completed." Freddie said proudly.

"I can't wait to test it!" Sonia said with excitement.

"Me too!" Allen said as well.

The sun was touching the water and made the sky a bright orange with dark violet and light pink. Allen and the others looked at the glorious sunset.

"So wonderful..." Sonia said in mystery.

"Guys, we're not done yet. We still have to move the ship to the storage." Freddie ordered.

"Can't we just leave it here? I mean, no one isn't gonna take it." Allen said lazily.

"Allen, even though the major evil enemies are dead doesn't mean there won't be thieves and crooks. They will be there." Freddie spoke fiercely.

"Okay, we'll move it to storage, but my whole body hurts." Allen pouted.

"Suck it up, Allen. You're fifteen years-old." Freddie replied harshly.

"...Allen... Freddie..." she thought.

Freddie called Mushroom Kingdom's private storage. The storage guys took in the ship into truck carefully.

"Have a good night, kids. And stay out of trouble." The storage told them.

"We will." we said in unison.

The storage men drove off in the night.

"I think we should test it tomorrow." Allen said.

"I agree..." Freddie concurred.

"Sure why not." Sonia said happily.

"Well..." Allen said and then yawned, "I'm beat. Gonna go home before mom and dad get worried."

"Yeah, we should go home." Sonia answered quietly.

The gang left in their separate ways. While Allen was walking, he heard the voice again.

"**Allen... Allen... Allen...** "the voice spoke.

Allen turned and no one was there.

"Who are you? Come out you coward!" he shouted.

"**Mama Mia! There's no need to shout like that. People will think you're-a-crazy." **the voice spoke.

"Then who are you?" Allen asked stern.

"**Can't tell you me-boy. It's not time...**" it said.

"Time? What do you mean?" Allen asked nervously.

"**In time my-a-friend...In time...**" the voice said.

**At Home...**

Allen continued to walk until he got home. His house was pretty normal. It had coats of red and white. Once he came in, a tall green haired man greeted him.

"Well son, welcome home!" dad said cheerfully.

"Hey dad! How's your day?" Allen asked

"It wasn't too bad, but it could have been worse, ya know." Dad said.

[Yep, my cheery dad. I gotta love my dad. He's like the best dad in the world. He even allowed me to be on my own, and I'm only fifteen.]

"Hi, Allen..." a voice said.

Allen turned and saw a woman in a blue house dress. She beautiful indigo eyes and long brown hair that was in a pony tail. She was young and pretty.

"Hi mom!" Allen said in surprised.

[Cool... My mom is cool and she's ...hot? Uh... Pretty? Beautiful? Oh my gosh! Never mind... Let's go back to the story.]

"So how's the project?" Dad asked curiously.

"It's done dad, really. All we need to do is test it out, and then we can go our adventure." Allen said.

"I wished you can stay here in Mushroom Kingdom, Allen. It's still fun place. You're still fifteen years old." Mom said.

"Dakota, we all know why we gave permission to let go wherever he pleases. Allen should explore the world. Letting him stay here in Mushroom Kingdom, will make him hate the place. We all know that. I know you don't want Allen to leave, after all you are a mother, but we can't keep him here forever. I know you're scared, but you have to believe in your son as well." Dad explained.

"I just believe that something horrible will happen to our son..."Mom thought.

_**Day 2 before departure**_

Allen and gang went the public storage because they need the boat for testing. They were in the ocean having fun.

"O.M.G! It's a success! The boat sailed perfectly!" Sonia yelled .

"No need to yell Sonia." Freddie said annoyed.

"Yep, it was definitely a success." Allen calmly said.

While Allen was relaxing, the voice spoke.

"**Allen, don't-a go home...**"

"What? Why?"

"**You are-a in-a danger! Do not-ta go home!"**

"Well, Allen it's getting we should get home."Freddie said.

"Yeah..." Allen said.

The gang went back to shore and called private storage. They went their separate ways, and while Allen walked home, couples of fire trucks were going to his direction.

"A fire? An Accident?" he thought.

As he walked faster, he found out that the fire trucks were going to the direction of **his house.**

"No! No! No! No!" Allen thought.

As Allen sprint to his house, more fire trucks came. When Allen got to the house, it was flaming.

"What the? What happened!" Allen asked.

One of the paramedics came to him. He was grieved.

"Are you Allen?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry to say this... but we've had a called recently that some Koopas or something like that invaded the house. The mother, who was on the phone, said that they want you for something. Your parents couldn't give out your location... Thus..."

"Thus what?"

"I'm sorry kid, but your parents died by multiple aneurysms in the head. It was like someone pounded them with hammers."

"**MOM! DAD! NOOOOOOOO! They can't be gone, no, they can't be!**" Allen balled.

"Allen, calm down, please!" the paramedic ordered.

"**!**"

_**Day 3 before departure**_

The gang went to Sonia's house for plans...

"Allen, I'm so sorry about the loss of your parents." Sonia spoke sadly.

"I know..." Allen said with no emotion.

"But, Allen, where do you live now since you know..." Sonia said.

"I live with my grandparents, and don't worry... I can still leave Mushroom Kingdom." Allen said with hope.

"I guess... shall we leave tomorrow?" Freddie asked.

"Freddie, be more sensitive! Stop thinking about the departure for one minute!" Sonia argued.

"No, it's okay. I think we should go tomorrow." Allen said bravely.

"Allen, we don't have to leave tomorrow, ya know. I think you need to recover from...your loss." she spoke.

"It's okay, Sonia really. Don't worry about it." Allen replied.

"Good. Sonia and I did most of the shopping for good while you were at your grandparents. Everything's set. All you guys need is to pack. We'll leave tomorrow at noon, got that! We're not waiting for anyone, especially you, Allen. If you're late, then, you have to swim." Freddie said harshly.

"Geesh..." Allen grumbled.

"Well, I should get home, and you two Allen. Your grandparents must be worried about you." Freddie implied.

"Bye Sonia! Bye Freddie!" Allen said happily

"Bye Allen, have safe walk home." Sonia called back.

"Don't get hurt. See you at noon." Freddie said grimly.

"Okay." Allen replied and ran out of Sonia's house.

Allen rushed home as quickly as he could. As he got to the house, he opened the door widely and panted. His grandparents were startled and were confused.

"Hi Grand-mama! Hi Grand-papa! Sorry that I opened the door so loud. Oh, sorry that I'm late as well." Allen apologized.

[That's Grand-mama and Grand-papa! They're the best...Well on my Dad's side. Mom's parents are gravely ill, so that's that.]

"It's okay, Allen. Just try not startle us okay." Grand-papa gently said.

"By the way Allen, should you be packing? Isn't your trip tomorrow?" Grand-mama asked softly.

"Yep, in the afternoon my journey begins." Allen answered back.

Allen ran up stairs to his room. His room was dark blue with white stars on it. It also has different planets on them. The floor had black carpet, but was covered with papers and clothes. One of his walls had pictures of Mario and his friends.

"Let's pack." he talked to himself.

Allen packed his clothes and other necessities into one huge backpack. After he packed, he couldn't sleep, so he went to . He chatted with his other friends until Freddie crashed it. Ticked off, Allen played a couple of online games, but he was bored and sleepy. So we went to bed and slept

_**In Allen's Dream**_

I was in a city nearby just like this. There were people in it as well. It looks like the people were doing their regular business. Suddenly, the clouds darken to a dark-ish gray color.

"What's going on?" I questioned myself.

As the clouds darken, dark figures with scarlet eyes fell from the sky... A great, yet terrible voice spoke ...

"**Capture the chosen one!"**

"Who's the chosen one?" I thought.

Suddenly the dark creatures looked straight at me...

"Oh S**t!" I yelped.

I began to run for my life. I began sprinting and they still caught up to me! Little did I know that I tripped on a tree root and fell on the ground. Those creatures gather around me in a circle.

"**Chosen one! I have come to-"** the terrible voice boast.

_**Departure Day: Wake Up Time- 10:10 am. **_

"Allen...Honey... Wake up!" Grand-mama said.

He gradually opened his eyes and rubbed them. He saw a hazy picture and then it became clear for about 3 seconds. It was her Grand-mama.

"Huh?" Allen said sluggish, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Allen. I assumed you'd pack everything, right dear-ie?" Grand-mama asked.

"Yeah, it's all in my handy back- pack." Allen said still sleepy.

"Come down stairs. There's breakfast for you." Grandma replied.

Allen looked at his alarm clock and his eyes widen. It's around ten-eighteen in the morning.

"I thought I set it up for nine' o clock!" He said shocked.

[Oh yeah, I remembered... I went on Toadbook after I woke up like three in the morning. I played a couple games as well. I think when I played Nebula Force 3... Since it was so late... Dang it! Why did I do that? I can't even remember that? Gosh I'm stupid!]

Allen walked down stairs and as he walked down he smelled the aroma of eggs, pancakes, and bacon.

"Hmmmmmm" he thought.

"Enjoy your breakfast, dear." Grand-mama said.

Allen immediately feasted on the breakfast that was before him. After he finished he ran back to his room. He checked his back pack to see if forget anything. Thankfully he didn't, but for a minute he thought about his dream...

"I am? No I'm not! That can't be. Besides I'm too young to risk my life for old boring Mushroom Kingdom. A matter of fact, I'm too young to save the entire world! Heh, heh."Allen thought.

Later he grooms himself which for him takes a long time to do...

_**Time: 11:10 am.**_

Allen grabbed his large back pack and he said bye to his grandparents. Grand-mama asked Allen to give them post cards to them to see how he's doing. Allen sets foot and goes to the coast line where the ship would be setting sail.

"The coast line takes about twenty minutes to get to by car, so- It might take me about an extra twenty minutes. I can make it!" Allen thought.

While Allen walked out of is Grandparent's house someone or something was watching...

_**Meanwhile near the alley...**_

Freddie was going through a shortcut to get the shoreline. He was walking and there and person covered in a black robe called his name...

"Frederick!" he said.

Freddie turned around and asked, "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am... Let me show you something, nay, let me reveal the future to you." the man said.

A dark aura appeared and swirled over him.

"What? What is this?" Freddie tried to say, but the darkness consumed him.

After Freddie was consumed a small group of Hammer bros came out. The man in the black robe grinned.

"That's one thing covered. Now to capture the chosen one, and even if we fail... We can use _him..._" the man said.

"Got it, boss!" one of the Hammer Bros answered.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Allen was running near a village close by.

"This might take forever!" he whined, "Hey maybe I can take that alley. Surely it might take me to the coast line."

Allen walked to the short cut near two bakery shops. While he was walking, he saw numerous amounts of abnormal shells.

"What the- These shells are in the way!" Allen said aggravated.

Allen kicked the shell hard and hit the wall. There it popped a Hammer Bro.

"**BAAAAAH!"** the Hammer bro screamed. After the scream, the shell turned into Hammer Bros as well. Some jumped from the buildings. A bunch of shady creatures with robes and a mask hovered over him.

"WHY DOES THE CRAZY S*&T HAPPEN TO ME?" Allen said annoyed.

[To make a long story short, I ran away through the alley nearby. Dang it! Then I got cornered! And here I am, cornered by an army Hammer Bros and Shy guys. But they looked different, I mean, they have red eyes and some dark-chilling aura. These...]

"Oh crap! I'm gonna die." Allen thought.

"**Don't-ta worry my friend. I'll protect you." a voice said.**

A red light appeared brightly, then a ghost-like being shaped of a plumped man with a brown mustache. The ghost was levitating and took a good look at Allen.

"**Don't-ta worry, I'll-a save ya."** the ghost said.

"Mario? You'll save me?" Allen questioned.

"**Of course I will!"** Ghost Mario said comforting Allen.

"But what are they?" Allen asked.

"**Well what I'm fighting is Fire Brothers and Shy Guys, but they're not the same back in the old generation. It seems they tainted by dark forces, but don't worry! I'll protect you."** The ghost replied.

Mario turned to his enemies. He looked at them with such determination.

"**You creatures! I will send you back from whence you came!" **the Ghost said.

The red light appeared more brightly and all the shadow creatures disintegrated. The light dimmed, however the ghost was gone.

"That was so cool, but..." Allen thought, then he looked at his watch. It was eleven forty five.

"Crap! I have ta make it on time! I don't want to get left behind!" Allen said in a rush.

He ran over the bodies of the defeated Hammer Bros and Shy guys. Allen sprint forward to the coastline. He made it to the sandy coastline.

"Hello, Allen. Just on time..." Freddie said calmly.

"Oh hey Freddie. Yeah! I made it on time!" Allen said proudly.

"Oh Allen could I ask you a favor for me?" Freddie asked.

"Anything for a friend." Allen said happily.

"**Could...you die? Right here right now?"** Freddie asked strangely.

End of Chapter One

Hope you like it. Send your response. Tell me if you want to continue!


End file.
